


Better Quality

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [78]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Challenges, Donna is Donna, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Flirting, Irritated McCoy, POV Leonard McCoy, POV McCoy, Snarky Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Donna Noble is going to grow on him, apparently.





	Better Quality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> So this fic was inspired by **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** who asked for a fic with the prompt " _Leonard McCoy/Donna Noble, Good Taste_ " and I finally decided to write it when **Chitarra** asked for a Star Trek/Doctor Who crossover recently.

“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

McCoy scowled at the voice behind him in the lounge. He had no idea how long this Doctor guy or his “companion” were going to be traveling on the Enterprise, but the sooner he saw the back of Donna Noble’s head the happier he’d be. She was opinionated, grumpy, loud, brash, blunt...almost like a female version of him, according to Jim. That was a comparison he had not been happy to hear, unfortunately.

Though, admittedly, he could see it.

Now he kind of wondered if he was really this hard to put up with.

“Well, for your information, I’ve been married, so I have had _some_ luck,” he snapped back, only to be surprised when the smirk dropped off her face. “What, you don’t believe me?”

“No, I do,” she said, sitting on the seat next to him. “It just seems like it had to have been a while.”

“It was,” he said, his answer sounding more like a grunt than he’d expected. “I mean, it’s not like it was nine hundred years ago or something, but it was before Starfleet.”

“Well, the tart’s not worth it,” she said.

“My ex or the woman I had my eye on?” he asked, surprised this was seemingly a civil conversation. Usually, they spent their time snarking at each other. Right now, Donna seemed more...contemplative. It was kind of a welcome change, as far as he was concerned.

“Both,” she said. “You’re a bit of an arse, but you aren’t _bad_. You’re a good doctor, you’re loyal, and you’re intelligent. You’d be a good catch for anyone. Except her. She’s got her eye on the young Chekov.”

He let out a sigh. “Figures. He’s burning his way through every woman on this ship. At the rate we’re going, every woman except maybe Uhura will sleep with him by the time we get back to San Francisco. I may have to sit him down and have a talk with him that I doubt his parents had before he boarded the Enterprise.”

Donna chuckled. “Might be a good idea. Who knows if he’s a walking petri dish already.”

McCoy grinned at that, relaxing a bit. This was kind of night. “What are you drinking tonight?”

“Are you offering to get me a drink, Doctor McCoy?” she asked, raising an eyebrow but still wearing a smile on her face.

“Consider it letting bygones be bygones,” he said.

“Scotch whiskey, then. On the rocks. I don’t trust that alien booze everyone else seems to like.”

“A woman with good taste,” he said, signaling for the bartender to bring two of them to them. He turned more to face her while their drinks were being made. “So how did you get mixed up with that skinny beanpole?”

“He kidnapped me on my wedding day,” she said. “ _He_ won’t say that, but he did. But he saved me from marrying the wrong bloke, you could say. I didn’t travel with him right after that, though. Spent some time looking for him and just missing him. That was infuriating as hell. But eventually, we crossed paths again and here I am.” Their drinks were brought to them and she had some of the whiskey. “Not bad.”

“They know better than to serve me replicated whiskey,” he said, picking up his own drink. “This is the genuine article. Probably not the good stuff like Jim has, but not bad.”

“How good is his good stuff?” Donna asked.

“I think he’s got a bottle from your era in his private bar,” Bones said before taking a drink.

“Couple hundred-year-old whiskey?” she asked, giving him an interested look. “I think I’d like to try that.”

Bones had an idea, then. An idea that might get him his ass kicked by one of his best friends, but a good idea nonetheless. “I can get it.”

“Can you now,” Donna said, her grin widening.

Bones nodded. “I can get it and we can share a drink and talk about how dangerous space is.”

“I think I’d be amenable to that,” Donna said. “Though no trying to get in my knickers, mate. You’re attractive, but I don’t see us having a one-off fling.”

“Who says it would have to be a one-off thing?” he said with a smirk.

“You are so confident you can get into my knickers, aren’t you?” she said, narrowing her eyes.

“Well, as I said earlier, I have some moves. And I’ll have whiskey on my side.” He almost expected her to get angry and tell him off, but he watched as she made a rather speculative face. Why he was flirting with her he wasn’t entirely sure, but she _seemed_ receptive to it.

“I’m going to try and make it difficult,” she said. “You won’t find me easy to seduce.”

“I’m always up for a challenge,” he said, and they each went back to their whiskey. Maybe he should change his type, he thought to himself. Stop going after the young ones and start focusing on more mature women. Opinionated, grumpy, loud, brash and blunt suddenly seemed infinitely more appealing to him now, especially when wrapped in the rather attractive package of Donna Noble.

Whatever the outcome of tonight, he wagered, it sure as hell would be interesting...


End file.
